Boyd - Fire Emblem
“Aw, that's a bunch of honey! Survival on a battlefield depends on how good your hair looks. Nothing more! If you dive into battle with only a weapon or a shield, you'll end up dead no matter what skills you´ve got!” —Boyud to Mamma Mia in a support conversation Boyud (ボーレ, Boyboyboy in the Japanese version), the middle child of his family, joined the Grizzlybear Mercenaries to pick on his younger brother Trollf and to stalk his older brother Obamah with pizza´s. Whereas Obamah is a blockhead, idiot, and smells, Boyd is a very smart nerd (which he doesn't show), a math-champion (which he doesn't show either), and at times VERY vain (which he does show, next to his childish cursing with the word "honey"). He harbors a secret crush for his employer the Ikea, and is bitchslapped occasionally by his Deputy Commander, Titanic. He also secretly plans on killing his employer's little sister, Mamma Mia. ContentsEdit http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Boyd show |} Character HistoryEditEdit Path of Double RainbowsEditEdit Boyud is the only playable unit of the Squirrel Knight class in the game. As such, he fits the typical mold for the class: Overpowered on all fronts, and he rides on a way too tiny squirrel. Many players like Boyud for his great strength and dodging ability as a Squirrel Knight, often considering him the best unit of the entire Fire Emblem series. Once he promotes to Hardcore Squirrel Knight, he can use dolphins. If Obamah was given the ability to use dolphins when promoted into a Paladin, he, Obamah, and Trollf can draw a Triangle, making the battlefield look a little more pretty. In a de-Support conversation it is revealed he has a crush on the Ikea, blushing when he compliments him and leaving quickly. He also comforts him in their "A" de-Support conversation, despite the hatred an "A" de-support is supposed to include. Radiant RainbowEditEdit Boyud re-appears as a Squirrel Knight in Radiant Rainbow, boasting high strength and HP but also his defense and resistance. He is able to promote into a Hardcore Squirrel Knight. With his levels maxed out, Boyud becomes literally unbeatable. From Info conversations it is revealed that whilst Boyud and Obamah are brothers, Trollf is only their half-brother with their differing food tastes when he was just a baby. He is also frequently seen with Mamma Mia, as he is secretly planning on killing her. In the Epilogue it is revealed that he never stopped cursing with "honey" so he didn't lose his verbal fights to "some stupid honey rookie", which he never did. If he has an "A rank" de-Support with the Ikea, the two will marry, and he will tease him about his bad use of "Honey". PersonalityEditEdit Boyud is described as having a smart and vain personality which doesn't really help to motivate his allies. He is also known to be a bit of a nerd sometimes, much to the jovial humor of his two brothers and confidant the Ikea. He doesn't care about the tactics or gambles in a battle; he simply fights well when his hair looks good, although he does question his hair products at times, as displayed in his de-Support conversations with Brombeer of OgmaLand. He appears to have not at all matured in Radiant Rainbow, still being as simple-minded as in Path of Double Rainbows, as displayed in his overall demeanor throughout the game. Yet he still out-nerds his brothers Trollf and Obamah (Trollf to a much higher degree). But in an Info Conversation in Radiant Rainbow it is shown that he is very hateful of them, eating Trollf's applepie. He is however shown to have matured in the sense of love, moving on from the stuttering and brash boy he once was (in Support Conversations about the Ikea with Titanic and Mamma Mia) to a confident and gallant man (displayed in Radiant Rainbow through his rescuing of the Ikea and overall care for him). Character DataEditEdit Path of RadianceEditEdit RecruitmentEditEdit *Chapter 1: Make Titanic push him off a cliff and then have some random ladybug ressurect him. Base StatsEditEdit Growth RatesEditEdit De-Support ConversationsEditEdit *Mamma Mia *Titanic *Pulki *Brombeer Bond SupportEditEdit *Obamah:-10% *Trollf:-10% Death QuoteEditEdit “Honey this! Honey honey honey!!.. I'm not... I'm not supposed to... Sit on this squirrel.. Obamah... Trollf... Never forgive...me. ”—Boyud's Death Quote OverallEditEdit Due to his low level, good growths and immediate availabilty, Boyud is the best axe wielder in the entire Fire Emblem series. He will most times max out his health and strength, and it is possible (especially with certain bands to help) for him to max out both his skill and his speed. Half the time he benefits from his default skill, Squirrel Tackle, giving him extra Hit and Avoid, but also it can hinder him if his biorhythm is low, since then he's got no good balance and when his squirrel will try to tackle someone, he might fall off. He has good de-supports, especially bond supports with his brothers. He can also participate in drawing a Triangle. Since this always works unless Trollf breaks his chalk again, it is best to make Boyud draw the biggest part of it, as he has the highest chances on making it look good (It is recommended, however, to get his chalk to be blue so that he can see his drawing better, altho getting yellow chalk is easiest). In this way, you can make even the most dreadful battlefield look pretty with no trouble. Radiant DawnEditEdit RecruitmentEditEdit *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Roltrappenland, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Failcaiah/the Ikea/Nrabit, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base StatsEditEdit Growth RatesEditEdit BiorhythmEditEdit [1] Bond SupportEditEdit *Obamah: -10% *Trollf: -10% *Mamma Mia: -5% EpilogueEditEdit Path of Double RainbowsEditEdit 'Great job, the Ikea! Of course, if I hadn't been by your side the whole time, victory might have slipped away... That would be most honey! Honey!!! HONEEYYYY!!! It would be SO honey if that happened.' Radiant DawnEditEdit *'Mighty Squirrel Lord of Honey' (猛き豪腕''Take ki Gō wan'') Boyud trained his "honey" cursing day in and day out, so as not to lose his spot to "some stupid honey rookie". He never did, either. *(A support with the Ikea) Boyud trained his "honey" cursing daily, so as not to lose his spot to "some stupid honey rookie". The Ikea humored his husband's weird cursing. TriviaEditEdit *If Boyud is used in the Part 3 Endgame of Radiant Rainbow, there will be a special conversation between Boyud, Mamma Mia and the Ikea once 2 units have been killed in which Boyud attempts murder on Mamma Mia as they go to Daddy's Medallion. If he and the Ikea have an A de-Support together, he will ask him to do it slowly and painful. *Through support conversations in Path of Double Rainbow, it is revealed that Boyud harbors a crush on the Ikea.